To Be Human
by Trembling Rose
Summary: What does it really mean to be human? After 200 years of slavery, how would you be able to break free? For Kagome, being free is the last thing on her mind. Pleasing her master on the other hand, tops the charts.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Inuyasha.

_AN:_ I know the whole, Kagome is Inuyasha's slave thing isn't very original but the story line that I felt in me was so awesome I just had to get it out! I hope you enjoy it!

…

…

…

**To Be Human**

…

…

_Chapter I _

The Fated Meeting

…

…

In a small village a couple miles away from Tokyo, a woman sat fearful on the dirt floor of her small, dingy hut. The hut smelled of dirt and old produce but it was considered home to the small woman who was now gripping dirt in her unsanitary hand. Clutching her free hand to her rapidly growing red cheek, her whole body shook in terror as she felt her face throb in pain. She had been struck by a hand that had claws attached at the tips and her cheek bled from the gashes adorning it, the edges of the wound swollen. "No!" She yelled to the man, her voice hoarse. "You can't take her! She's my daughter!" Slowly, she stood on trembling feet, desperately trying to shield her four year old daughter's body from the demon in front of her.

It was dark and the man that stood before her was covered in fur from the bottom of his waist down, old armor wrapped around his tan chest and his long black hair was held up by leather. A tail flicked out behind him and his menacing blue eyes stared down at the frightened woman, a predatory smile etching his darkened features. "You have no choice, human," he growled, his fangs glittering in the small available light of dawn. "She is now property of the Demon Trade Market. Don't worry, she'll be taken care of and she'll have the best education possible. Much better than anything these villages can give."

The woman spat at the ground in front of him, her motherly instinct telling her to take her child and run. She was defenseless, though, with a thin brown cotton yukata being the only garment covering her thin frame. Frantically, she looked around her, trying to find something that could be used as a weapon to defend herself and the life of her child.

"You can't fight me," the demon said with a smirk. While the woman before him continued to stare at him with apprehensive eyes, he looked behind her, his smirk widening as his sensitive ears heard a soft moan. "It seems we've woken the baby."

Without a second thought, the woman gasped as she turned around, clutching the small child in her arms to her chest, her body stricken with fear. "Mommy?" The small child asked; worry etched on her tired features as she sluggishly looked up at her mother.

"You can't take her… she's only a child." The woman was now crying, her tears falling into the small child's matted midnight colored hair.

The demon's smirk turned annoyed as he pulled a sword out from his hip, his eyebrows knitted in anger. "That's why we're taking her, human! If we take her now, she won't know anything other than what we'll teach her and normal speech." When the woman made no movement, the wolf sighed. "If you don't let us take her, we'll kill you. What do you want; your child to be unfazed or for her to remember your death? It's your choice."

Slowly, the woman moved away from the child, her arms never leaving the child's body as she gazed into the little girl's eyes. "Baby," she whispered. The child looked up at her curiously, fear having not made it into her young heart yet. "Baby, dear baby… just promise me one thing." A few dozen tears left the woman's brown eyes as she coughed profusely, her body ill stricken. "J-Just live… do w-whatever it t-takes. Just live."

"This is getting boring!" The wolf said. His blue eyes gleamed red as he barred his fangs in a wicked smile that could've frightened anyone. "Let's just have some fun and end this." Raising his blade, he quickly slashed at the woman, her body soon covered in blood as the deep gash burst open and took up the expanse of her back..

A cry left the little girl's lips as she saw blood leak out of her mother's paling mouth. With tear filled eyes, the child watched her mother's dead eyes look at her as she was lifted into the wolf demon's arms. "Mommy!" She screamed, her arms trying to reach for her mother.

"Shut up!" The demon said as he made his way towards the door of the hut, aggravated.

In his arms, the child fought bravely to get to her mother, kicking and screaming, punching and biting but to no avail was she freed. "I promise, mommy! I promise!"

The wolf demon growled as he pushed the girl into another demon's arms, putting his blade away as soon as his arms were free. "Can someone shut up that piece of human scum already?"

Before more tears could leave the little girl's eyes, a man hit the back of her head, silencing her immediately. With blue eyes staring back at him, the man felt no remorse as he put the child's unconscious body into the cage in the back of a truck. Other children, both male and female were inside the cage, some sleeping, crying, and some even bleeding from harsh treatment. One little girl was the only one brave enough to take the unconscious child into her arms, saying little prayers into the girls ears.

When the child woke, she was met with the face of a girl two years older than herself. Looking around, a tear slid down her face as she asked the other girl, "W-Where am I?"

"We're at the Slave Market."

"What are they going to do to us?"

The older girl's eyes watched the smaller girl as she said, slowly, "They're going to teach us how to be proper slaves, and when we're old enough… we'll be sold."

"To who…?"

"Demons."

:x:

_15 years later…_

"Two hundred and fifty three years ago, our ancestors fought in the great Demon revolution. For a total of fifty days, humans and demons alike fought each other in a seemingly endless war before the great demon Naraku helped the other great demons end the war. Now, we enslave the humans… why?"

A student in the front of the large classroom raised his hand; his body practically emitting eagerness that made other demon students roll their eyes at the zealous display.

When it seemed no other student would answer his question, Ryutaro-sensei sighed. "Can anyone other than Manten answer the question?" The uninterested looks Ryutaro-sensei received made him drop his teacher version of the history book onto his desk rather loudly and agitatedly. "Are you serious people?" The owl demon asked. He received no movement and hardly any breathing in response. "Fine. Manten, why do we enslave humans?"

Manten began jumping in his seat, his rather large body making the desk rub against the floor rather roughly as he said, "Because if we don't, they will try to revolt because they are selfish human scum and then we could have another war."

Laughing inwardly, a student across the room snorted. _Damn teacher's pet._

Ryutaro-sensei smiled tiredly as he clapped his hands sarcastically. "Very good, Manten. Five extra credit points for you." Looking at the clock, Ryutaro-sensei chuckled at the groans he got from his students. "If any of you had answered the question, then maybe you could have gotten the points." Whispers began around the room, all of them rather unpleasant. "Okay, okay. Now, students, listen up. We have only a minute left. I want you to read chapters three through five tonight and do a detailed outline on it. See you all tomorrow."

"Stupid teacher's pet!" Someone said in back the moment the bell rang.

"You get to do two more chapters, Hiten," Ryutaro-sensei in retort and received a heavy groan in response. "Goodbye… and do your homework!"

Rolling golden eyes in slight irritation, Taisho Inuyasha lifted his messenger bag from the floor and hauled it over his head; he swiftly grabbed his laptop and put it inside. Making sure it was on his shoulder and not on his silver hair; he made his way towards the door, only to be stopped by Nikomura Bankotsu. Inuyasha felt the fellow demon slap his back in a friendly manner as he said, "What you doing tonight, Yash? Going to see that wolf babe who's been hitting on ya?"

"No."

While the two continued to make their way towards the University parking lot, neither of them noticed that a few other people had gathered around them. Before either of them knew it, Nikomura Suikotsu and Nikomura Ginkotsu were beside them, joining in on the conversation. "That Ayame chick is _hot!_ I'd do her," both of them practically yelled enthusiastically.

"Look, guys." Inuyasha said as he suddenly stopped in the middle of the giant hallway, his face clearly showing he was annoyed. "I am not attracted to Itou-chan and plus, my father and I are doing something."

"A Great demon is doing something with a _hanyou_?" Bankotsu said, receiving a glare in return.

Ginkotsu ignored his brother's mockery, "What you guys doing?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, Suikotsu cut in with suppressed enthusiasm, "Hey… Aren't you turning twenty one today?"

"Ooh! Of age are you? That means you get your slave today!"

Growling slightly, Inuyasha ignored Ginkotsu as he quickly said, "Like I could care less about some human slave! It's bad enough I have a human mother!"

"That's right puppy," replied Bankotsu rather smugly. "You're born of a human mother… Must've been horrible for your father to find out his destined mate was a piece of human flesh. Whatever happened to the bitch he mated and had Sesshomaru with? It would've been much better and less humiliating of him if he had ignored his destined mate and stayed with Sesshomaru's full demon mother."

Inuyasha growled in rage as he listened to Bankotsu's words with ears that clearly showed he was not a full demon. With a snarl, Inuyasha pushed his way through the Nikomura brothers and exited the Humanities building, quickly going over to his red Mercedes-Benz. Through his rage, he almost ripped the door to his car off as he entered his vehicle. _Fucking brothers_, he thought angrily. _They say they're my friend's but all they do is shit on me and fuck with me? Keh!_

He quickly turned on his Mercedes and exited the University campus.

He was of age, yes, and that did mean he had to get a slave but was it really law? _Damn slave trader's just want money. Damn fucking politician's just don't want to hear the damn slave trader's moan and groan over having no one wanting to buy a fucking human._ In 1907, the demon leader's of the world had decided to make it law that every demon who became of age would have their own slave to order around. It didn't matter how many human's one demon had for the human's rutted like bunnies in their concentration villages. Just the thought of what his beloved mother had gone through made him shiver in disgust. Plus, the politician's probably thought it'd be better for the human's to do something, like being slaves, rather than just living a somewhat "peaceful" life in a concentration village. _Mother…_ he thought lovingly.

What he had told the Nikomura brothers was a lie. He loved his mother desperately and when she had died, he had been devastated. It was four years ago and it still made him want to cry. _Fuck human emotions!_ _They're nothing but trouble!_

By the time Inuyasha had gotten to his father's somewhat small mansion, he was relatively calm, the drive having taken a lot of tension out of him. After he had gotten his stuff out and locked his Mercedes, he began the long trek towards the front door.

His father had a love of nature. All around his mansion – which was 90% Earth friendly – there was all different kinds of trees, plants, and even a lake on the east side of his father's land. One thing that was his father's pride was what he called the sun room. In all seriousness, it wasn't a room at all. In the middle of the entire mansion was a courtyard; it was almost like the house was built around it. The Goshinboku, his father's and his own favorite tree, was right smack dab in the center with beautiful Iris' surrounding it.

Releasing a sigh, he gripped his messenger bag and put his key in the door. He accidently slammed the door in his anger when he closed it and he immediately regretted it when he saw his father exit the "sun room" which was right in front of the main hall way.

"Something wrong?"

Inuyasha looked up and gave his father a tired expression. "Nothing's wrong dad."

"Well," Toga said slowly as he looked at his son. "Go up to your room and get ready. I'm taking you to the Market so we can get your first slave."

"Why do I have to get one, dad? I would think you above anyone else would not want me to have one after Mom."

Toga sighed and looked out beyond the glass wall and over to the Goshinboku, his eyes distant. His voice seemed strained, "It's law. You know that. If I could stop the madness of the Demon Court, I would."

"But you're a Great Demon!"

"Yes, but I have no power when it comes to the Slave Market. Just… get ready and we'll go."

The bit of tension between them ebbed as Inuyasha walked to the stairs, going into his room and surprising his best friend, Miroku. Miroku _was_ a slave, but he was "hired" to be his best friend and, in a way, a butler. If he could do one thing, he would make sure Miroku was freed but he knew that could never happen.

"Bad day?" Miroku asked as he finished folding Inuyasha's clean clothes.

Walking over to the couch that was up against the glass wall that showed off the sun room, Inuyasha deposited his book bag on the cushions. "You have no fucking idea."

"Nikomura brothers?"

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you complain about them practically every day?"

Inuyasha growled in response.

"So you get your slave today?"

"Why is it you're even calling them slaves?"

"What else can I call my race?" Miroku asked as he gave Inuyasha a questioning look. When he received nothing in return, Miroku sighed and stopped folding. "Look, Inuyasha, I've accepted what demons due to my race. Maybe you should too."

_Whatever_. Taking off his gray polo, Inuyasha went over to his Miroku and grabbed a black tee shirt from the pile Miroku had just folded. He got a "Hey," in response but ignored and changed his sandals to black Marc Ecko's. _I think this with my jeans should be fine. It's not like I'm going to a party._ "See you later, Miroku."

"I'll get Sango to start dinner."

"Keh."

:x:

The sight of many humans scattered about in numerous cages sent a shiver of revulsion down both Inuyasha and Toga's backs.

Upon entering the Slave Market, they were met by a man named Tsubouchi Kouga, the lead seller at the Market. He was… interesting to say the least. Inuyasha personally didn't like him at all but if he was going to be sold a human, it might as well be by the best seller.

"What kinda of slave ya looking for? Cooker? Cleaner?" Kouga's face soon turned sly as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "_Concubine_?"

Toga waved his hand at the seller, feeling uncomfortable. "We would just like to take a look, thank you."

"Sure… whatever you like. Just tell me when you're ready to buy." With that, Kouga left, his tail wagging rather happily.

Once he assumed the cost was clear, Inuyasha began walking rather slowly, looking in each cage with a bit of sadness in his eyes. His father was by the door, dressed in his casual clothes with his arms crossed over his chest. A small part of Inuyasha felt thankful for his father staying behind and letting him do this on his own.

_Do I want another Miroku or a girl?_

After seeing at least ten different cages, Inuyasha found himself in the female section of the Market. Without even thinking, he took a big sniff and the most wonderful smell wafted under his nose. Before he knew what was going on, he was moving through the hallway and came before a cage with one lone human inside.

From what he could tell, with her back turned and a long kimono covering her form, she was astounding. She had long midnight hair that reached passed her behind and even with the kimono on, he could tell she had a gorgeous body. He swallowed roughly and put a hand on a bar of the cage. "Turn around;" his voice having a tad bit of huskiness to it.

She immediately did as she was told and his eyes widened as he gasped.

Her eyes were the color of the ocean and her skin was porcelain white. Long eyelashes met slightly rosy cheeks as she blinked and it brought his attention to her full pink lips. This time, when a shiver went through him, it was due to unknown lust that began bubbling in him. The sight of her sent an unknown wave of power in him and for the smallest second, his vision went red.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha found a button on the side of the cage that said "Press if buying." He felt ashamed when he pressed it and the button lit up, meaning he was actually about to own someone. He was about to own someone who was of the same race as his mother, and he would be her _master_. A disgusting tingle made him almost want to retch.

She seemed to notice that he intended to buy her and the smile she sent him made him wince. "What is the name of my master?" She asked, her voice the total opposite of what he expected.

He swallowed, "Taisho Inuyasha. What's yours?"

"Whatever you want it to be, Taisho-sama. I am only meant to serve you." She bowed like that of a princess and stood with the grace of one. A small, gentile smile was on her plump lips and he gave her a smile in return.

…

…

_Hope you liked it. Review, please. It took me a long time to write and I am just amazed that I finally got the first chapter done. I don't really know how long it will be but I highly doubt it will reach 50 chapters O.O _

_Peace and love,_

_Trembling Rose_


	2. Chapter II

**AN: **BTW, I revised the first two chapters. I didn't get Dragon Ashe's to do it because I asked her to look over Union.

…

…

_Chapter II_

Kagome

…

…

"So you want this one, eh?"

The look Inuyasha received from Kouga had him growling softly, his golden eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted together in distrust. The wolf was currently sporting almost the same exact expression he had when he asked him if he wanted a concubine. Only this time, it seemed fuller of lust and it had a small bit of malice in it. _What's this fucker's problem?_

Kouga only continued on, ignoring Inuyasha's current glare and Toga's uncomfortable disposition as he continued his version of conversation. "Human 3954 is a wonderful specimen. She is one of the best trained slaves we have and is a beauty to boot. You're picking one hell of a great slave here, _hanyou_."

"Why doesn't she have a name?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes glancing at the silent woman beside him.

"She's a slave," Kouga chuckled. "You're supposed to name her!"

During the entire process of buying her, Human 3954 was standing quietly off to the side in a new outfit with her hands folded in front of her and her head bowed politely. Her midnight hair rested against her back in wondrous tresses and Inuyasha held back the urge to run his fingers through it.

As soon as Inuyasha had pressed the "buyer button", Kouga had came to him and taken him into his office while Human 3954 was taken to be cleaned. Now, her scent which had captivated him was fresh and her clothes fitted her more easily. She had a simple white long sleeved tee shirt on with a brown layered skirt that reached her knees. A pair of sandals was on her feet and Inuyasha silently wished he could have the same comfort. _Damn shoes are suffocating._

"Now, if you will Inu… Inu… what was your name again?"

"It's Taisho-san, Tsubouchi-san," Toga said, earning a nervous look in reply.

"Well _Taisho-san_, you are to mark her and then she's all yours!"

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow, "Mark her?"

"Give her the nose piercing and she's yours. Didn't you wonder why all the human's have a nose piercing? It's the sign of slavery."

"No, I did not know that!" Inuyasha snarled out.

When he was presented with the piercing instrument, he gave Human 3954 a look of pain and quickly pierced the golden stud into her left nostril. She didn't even flinch. All she did was blush a little when he had taken her chin in his hand and shyly looked into his eyes with her ocean blues. Although, the second she noticed he had seen her looking, she looked away and her blush grew.

"Awesome for you, _hanyou_! You get an amazing slave and now you get to take her home." Kouga handed Toga a piece of paper and whispered into his ear as Inuyasha and his slave became uncomfortable, "Whenever he figures out her name, just tell him to write it where he's supposed to and to sign it."

Toga nodded and watched Kouga as he took the piercing instrument from Inuyasha and pushed Human 3954 rather roughly towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice and merely showed her out the door, his demeanor clearly showing that he was uncomfortable and wanted to go home. The second they left the Market, Toga saw Inuyasha visibly sigh in relief. "Inuyasha?"

Both he and his new slave stopped abruptly and turned to look at Toga, although Inuyasha's slave was looking at him with total trust and civility.

"We should give her a haircut. Leaving her hair that long could be hazardous. We don't want it getting dirty or stuck in something, now, would we?"

Inuyasha sighed through his nose and looked at her. His father was right. Her hair was long and if they didn't cut it, it could be damaged since she was human and didn't have the same hair as demons. _I don't want it cut too short though._ "Where d'you suggest we go?"

"There's a place a block from here that cuts human hair."

"Cool."

The walk there was uneventful for Inuyasha. His new slave simply walked beside him with her hands folded before her, like a proper princess. Every now and then, Inuyasha felt her eyes on him and the thought of it made him tremble slightly. Kouga was right, she was a beauty. Never before had he seen anyone so spell bounding that it made him want to be a thirteen year old again and masturbate constantly. Sure back then he made up the image of his perfect woman, but now that she was before him? The fact that she was human meant no different. _I still want to know what it was I felt back there… I've never felt that kind of power before_.

When they entered the salon, a human bowed deeply before them and said rather quietly, "Welcome to House of Hair. Whose hair is it we shall be cutting today?" The human man looked rather uncomfortable and his aura gave off anxiety.

Toga smiled politely and put his hand on Human 3954's back gently. "She shall be getting her hair done today, Hairstylist-san."

"Oh, I'm not the Hairstylist. Yamamura-sama will be," whispered the Human as she walked Inuyasha's slave to her seat and got her ready while Yamamura-san walked up to Toga and Inuyasha.

She was a small woman with her hair tied back, showing off her red demon markings. _Panther demon_. When she came before them, she smiled and bowed. "Welcome to House of Hair. How shall I cut the human's hair today?"

"Just cut a view inches off so it's not on her butt," Inuyasha said.

"On the small of her back, then?"

He nodded and watched her as she went up to his slave and began washing her hair.

"What are you going to name her?"

Looking up at his father, Inuyasha hesitated before saying, "I'm going to let her choose."

"That's good. That's what I do with all of our humans. I let your mother do it too."

"Yeah well I was just thinking since she's going to be my slave, I might as well give her one freedom."

His father nodded approvingly and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder before patting his back. "Good." The twitch of his son's ears had Toga smiling and he put his hand in his trouser pockets.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his feet as he tried to scratch his toe in the shoes. "After this are we going home? Miroku said he'd get Sango and the other cooks to start dinner."

"Yeah; I asked them to make Oden with some Gyoza."

"Couldn't have Ramen?"

"You had that last night."

"Sorry… I can't help that it is the best invention of the universe."

"You're biased."

"Whatever."

:x:

When they had arrived home, Human 3954's hair was now reaching the middle of her back with Egyptian style bangs slightly covering her big blue eyes. She seemed happy and smiled at everyone when she entered the mansion, occasionally saying "Good afternoon" to many people.

_She's adorable. She's so polite… like an angel._ Golden eyes continuously watched her with mild admiration as she greeted and soon made friends with most of the humans. The entire ride home she had quietly chatting with his father, seemingly trying to make herself more comfortable. _I think she's a little scared of demons. I wouldn't blame her after what Mother told me._

"She's pretty."

Breaking out of his reverie, Inuyasha saw Miroku walk up to him with his arms folded and a lecherous smirk on his face. "Don't get any ideas, bouzo."

"I don't know what you mean," he smiled. "She is your slave, not mine." After several quiet moments of both men watching the young woman talk with other humans, Miroku took a step towards Inuyasha, his face suddenly serious. "You are going to let her pick her name, right?"

"Yes. I want her to at least have one freedom."

"You're much better than your brother, I'll give you that. By the way, how's he doing?"

Inuyasha snorted and began making his way towards the stairs, Miroku following him. "He's doing his normal politician shit."

"And Rin?"

"I think the bastard is just letting her try and be relatively normal. He got that from Dad."

"At least he got something from Taisho-sama," Miroku sighed out as he and Inuyasha entered his room. Inuyasha immediately went over to the couch and began looking out onto the Goshinboku while Miroku followed him, sitting down beside him in thought.

The two had been sitting rather quietly for a while by the time Human 3954 entered Inuyasha's bedroom with a blush on her cheeks and another Human beside her, clearly having shown her his room. Neither of them noticed her, although Inuyasha had scented her when she entered, his mind to far away to have figured out her presence. "Taisho-sama? What name is it you will be giving me?"

Inuyasha jumped slightly and took in a deep breath before saying, "You get to pick your own name."

"Um," she said hesitantly. "C-can… Can I be named Kagome, Taisho-sama?"

_Beautiful._

Before Inuyasha could speak, Miroku intervened with a genuine smile on his lips. "Was that what your mother named you?"

She nodded and silently moved forward, her eyes becoming sullen. "Before Tsubouchi-sama took me in and educated me… my mother called me little baby Kagome. Baby was my nickname."

"How old were you when you were taken?" Inuyasha said as he stood, slowly walking over to Kagome with a serious look on her face. He noticed how she seemed taken aback by his question. She seemed cautious as she looked down at her feet, her hands shaking slightly as she tried to find the words.

"I… I was four."

Taken over by fury, Inuyasha snarled, "Fucking son of a bitch!"

"Inuyasha calm down!" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha stormed over to his bedroom door. "You can't do anything about!" He seemed to have reached the _hanyou_ for Inuyasha stopped in front of the door, his hands clenching so tightly that blood began to seep out of his fists. "Every human was taken around that age. It's so we only know how to be slaves. The very few humans that actually are able to live out their lives in a village usually had some defect that demons didn't like. If anything… Kagome is lucky for being a slave because being in concentration village is much worse than what either Kagome or I will experience in our lifetimes."

A few moments passed and Kagome sat on Inuyasha's bed quietly, her head down. Standing still by the door was Inuyasha. From what Miroku could tell, he seemed to be taking it all in pretty well. Of course, that thought quickly left Miroku as he watched Inuyasha grumble and leave the room in mild rage.

"I didn't mean to anger him," Kagome said softly, a tear falling down her cheek as flashes of her mother's death rang through her.

Sighing, Miroku went to sit beside her, raising his hand to put it on her shoulder in what he hoped was comfort. "Ignore Inuyasha. He just has a difficult getting used to the idea of human's being slaves. His mother was a slave." He saw her raise her head in shock, with her eyes wide and her mouth agape as unshed tears made her eyes glisten. "He has never really gotten over it because demons have always reminded him. Why do you think he has dog ears?"

"I just thought it was a special feature. I've never heard of a half demon before," she whispered as she look at her hands that were in her lap. "Is he…?"

"The only one?" She nodded. "Probably. Very few demons actually have intercourse with their human concubines while they are ovulating. What made his mother special was that she was Taisho-sama's destined mate."

"It must be horrible for Taisho-sama… all kinds of demons must torture him."

"Yep… I hear about it every day too," Miroku said in a tired voice. "Although, as he grew older, he talked about it less. All I really hear about now is the Nikomura brothers because they say they're his 'friends' and yet they torture him."

"I want to comfort Taisho-sama but I don't know how."

"One thing that I think he'd like is if you called him Inuyasha. Taisho-sama is his father."

Kagome looked at Miroku and seemed almost horrified at calling her master by his first name. "But t-that would be impolite of me!"

"Inuyasha is Inuyasha," he said as he smiled. "He told me the first day I came here to call him that and if I know him, he's probably in the Goshinboku sulking."

"But why would he do that?"

"That's just who he is."

A knock on the door had Miroku and Kagome looking up to see a human female that was a little taller than Kagome with long brown hair up in a pony tail. She smiled as she saw Miroku, "Dinner's ready. I've already told Taisho-sama and he told me to tell you to tell Inuyasha." Miroku nodded and the lady noticed Kagome's shy figure. She came into Inuyasha's room and walked up to her, "What's her name? Actually… you look kinda familiar."

"Ah, dear Sango. This is Kagome, Inuyasha's new personal slave."

Suddenly, Miroku had his hands over his ears as both girls squealed before latching onto each other, jumping slightly in excitement.

"Sango-chan! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I know, Kay-chan! It's been what? Five years?"

The two squealed again and Miroku stood, curiosity filling him. "You two know each other?"

Sango acted to Miroku's question first, her arms leaving Kagome as she answered, "Kagome-chan lived in my village with me back before we were educated! We were taken at the same time and we became better friends when we went to Regulation classes. Although after a while, when we had to take our special trainings, we were separated. I went to cooking and she went to…" She looked at her old friend then and moved her head to the side in slight confusion. "Where did you go, Kay-chan?"

When Kagome didn't answer, it dawned on both Miroku and Sango. Instantly, Sango was hugging her, whispering, "Oh my God… I am so sorry Kagome-chan." Miroku on the other hand hung his head in distress.

"It's fine, Sango-chan." Trying to look okay and unfazed, Kagome smiled slightly; she tried to hide her unshed tears by closing her eyes, hoping that Sango would just think she was all right. "I accepted my fate the moment Tsubouchi-sama began teaching me."

Miroku and Sango gave each other an uncertain look before taking Kagome to the dining room for dinner. Both of them understood that if either of them told Inuyasha, something horrific would happen.

:x:

A smile grew on Inuyasha's lips as he saw Kagome take her first bite of Oden. The second it touched her tongue, her eyes had gone wide and a moment later she was holding in heap of emotion. From what he could tell, that emotion was ecstasy. _Either this is the first real meal she has had, or we now know what her favorite food is._

On the other side of the long oak table was his father, Toga, who was discussing something with a human male that sat beside him.

One thing that his father always did was allow his slave's to eat at the same table with him and he treated each and every slave as if they were his friends. Inuyasha's slave was no different. Kagome currently sat beside him, happily eating another fork full of Oden. _She's not even eating the Gyoza,_ he thought jokingly as he took a bite of said dumplings. "I'm guessing you like Oden?"

Kagome gave him a shy look as she popped another fork of Oden into her mouth. After she swallowed, she nodded her head, "Yes Tai… Inuyasha-sama."

"Did Miroku tell you to call me that?" Inuyasha asked as he gave his best friend a narrowed glance, getting a smirk in return.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll call you Taisho-sama if you like!"

The _hanyou_ shook his head and smirked, "Its fine. I think I like it better than Taisho-sama actually." He saw her smile softly and he felt warmth spread through his chest. _What's this feeling?_ "I'm glad I chose you Ka-Go-Me."

Blushing, Kagome dabbed her lips with a napkin and gave Inuyasha a sideways glance. "I'm glad you chose me too, Inuyasha-sama."

…

_Hope you liked it. I rather liked this chapter actually. The beginning flames of love are entering our favorite hanyou! Yay! ^.^ But… is it too soon? Who knows; maybe a part of him is just reacting to her. Anyone have any ideas? If you get it right, I'll give you a cookie._

_Peace and love,_

_Trembling Rose_


	3. Chapter III

**AN:** Hello everyone! I'm in a VERY good mood right now. Hehe. Well, even though I said there would only be one… there are actually TWO winners! Everyone say congratulations to antwattack and Say0mi Saki! _(congratulations guys!)_ Now, the reason why there are two is because I did read Say0mi's first, but antwattack's was just in such great detail that I couldn't resist letting them win too! Also, congratulations to the people who guessed and got it right but was not able to receive a character. So, for your reading pleasure, I shall introduce the new characters in today's new chapter. Sachiko and Amaterasu, meet the readers. Readers, meet Sachiko and Amaterasu. **By the way, because they are slaves, they do not have surnames. **Thanks to Dragon Ashe's for beta-ing!!!!

…

…

_Chapter III_

Her Education

…

…

Something dawned on Inuyasha the morning after he bought Kagome. He didn't realize the problem it would bring until it was literally staring him in the face… or rather, snuggling up against his chest. _How did this happen?! _Taking in a deep breath due to his sudden nervousness, he groaned. The smell of cherry blossoms was right underneath his nose and it was slowly seeping into his skin to the point where it threatened to mask his own scent. _Why does she have to smell so fucking good?_

While Inuyasha was trying to wrap his mind around the situation, Kagome moaned softly in her sleep, her grip tightening around his waist. He barely noticed; he was frustrated almost to the point of clawing his eyes out as he tried to remember what happened last night. _I didn't have __**sex**__ with her did I?!_ _What the fuck happened?_

"Inuyasha-sama?"

Looking down at his chest, he saw Kagome rubbing her eyes as she moaned his name. _That best be an 'I'm waking up' moan!_

"Inuyasha-sama," she said more clearly as she sat up, her eyes no longer looking sleepy. The blush that soon took over her face made him come to a horrible realization.

Before she could attempt to see what was wrong, he leapt off his bed and ended up in the couch across the room. _What's he…_ she thought curiously as she cocked her head slightly to the right as he began thrashing on the couch, his hands violently combing through his hair. _… doing?_ "Inuyasha-sama, are you okay?"

"Please fucking tell me you and I did not do it last night!?" When she giggled, a small part of him felt happy but the rest of him was about to have a heart attack. He couldn't have taken her! Doing that meant he took away another freedom of hers. "Answer me, Kagome!"

"No, Inuyasha-sama. We did not have intercourse."

"Then what did happen?"

"Well," she started. "I didn't know where to sleep last night because you said my room wasn't finished. I tried to sleep on the couch but you wouldn't let me and said you would sleep there instead. Around three o'clock this morning, I woke up and saw you climbing into the bed." She stopped suddenly and put a finger to her chin in thought. "Actually, you had strange purple markings on your face when you joined me."

_Purple markings?_ "Did I happen to say anything?"

She shook her head and he sighed. Standing, Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to his bedroom door. "Well… since we both are fully dressed," _Thank God._ "We might as well go down stairs and get breakfast. Although I'm surprised Miroku hasn't gotten us yet." Looking at the clock, his eyes widened as he noticed it was an hour before anyone would be up. "Never… mind… then."

"Inuyasha-sama?"

He glanced at her in reply.

"May I please have some tea? I am rather thirsty."

Inuyasha nodded and the two left his room to walk down stairs. Behind him, Kagome's steps were dainty and if he had been human, he knew she would've been able to sneak up on him. _Oh shit,_ Inuyasha thought as he realized what today was. "I have to go to my University today."

It was quiet for a few moments before Kagome whispered, "What's a University?"

He turned around to look at her curiously as they passed the Sun Room, continuing to go towards the kitchen. The inquisitive expression – head cocked to the side and mouth drawn into a petite frown - made him blush slightly before turning around and entering the kitchen. As he dug through the cabinets for the tea making supplies, Kagome went to sit on a stool by the bar. "A-A…" Inuyasha cleared his throat. "A University is pretty much like a big school where I get 'educated'… "

Unbeknownst to him, Kagome became still at the mention of the word educated as she looked down in her lap. Her body was stiff and she held in a whimper of pain.

Inuyasha didn't even notice as he continued, "… have yet to choose my major but I have a test in Calculus and Biology 101. I'm actually thinking about doing ... Dad must've already made some tea. The tea leaves are still in the kettle."

"What is Anthropology, Inuyasha-sama?"

"Anthropology," he started as he put a kettle on a burner to boil for some hot green tea. "Is the study of demons and how they have acted over time. If anything, I would go into the sociocultural studies of Anthropology. I want to stay away from the political side if possible; I can leave that to my brother." Turning around, Inuyasha gave Kagome a small smile and got one in return that was accompanied with a blush.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah… the bastard's name is Sesshomaru."

"Will I ever be able to meet him, Inuyasha-sama?"

He cocked his eyebrow before turning to get two cups from the cupboard. "I'd rather you not; although, you might like his human, Rin." When he turned around, he was met with a blank stare. "What?"

"Inuyasha-sama… does not call us slaves."

He sighed before resting his elbows on the counter of the bar. "I don't call humans slaves because my mother was human." Hearing a gasp, he sighed and looked into her eyes. "Have you not noticed that I am a _hanyou_?" She shook her head as she let the hand she had lifted to her mouth fall. "Well, I am."Before either of them could say anything else, the kettle on the stove gave out a shrill yell and Inuyasha grabbed it and put it on the counter. Pouring the steaming tea into the two cups, Inuyasha soon handed Kagome hers before pouring his own. "You don't have to feel bad about it," He said when he saw her sullen face. "I'm used to what people call me and I don't care anymore. If anything, it makes me a little more mature than the other students because I don't take everything for granted."

Taking a sip of her tea, Kagome closed her eyes.

Two minutes later of silence, they saw Sango enter the kitchen, dressed in her chef uniform that looked more like something a waitress would wear. A white tee shirt covered her chest with beige slacks, dark blue 'boat shoes' on her feet. "Good morning you two," she said with a smile on her face. When she noticed the kettle, she frowned, "If you wanted tea you should've woken me, Inuyasha."

"You need your sleep and Dad had already made some," he sighed.

Sango quirked her eyebrow as she tied a black apron around her waist. "Well, in any case, I need to wake up Amaterasu."

"What happened to Sachiko?"

"Taisho-sama decided that since Sachiko would have more of a possibility of hurting herself, that maybe she should work in the Sun Room with Jet."

"That girl is a klutz."

Laughing, Sango walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug. "By the way, Inuyasha, when are you gonna get Kagome to take out her nose ring?"

Kagome looked up, as if in horror. "W-What?"

"Why do you think all the slaves in the mansion don't wear theirs?" Sango said as she smiled. "Taisho-sama doesn't like having slaves so to make him feel better; we all decided to take ours out. Don't worry, whenever we go back out we put them back in, if that's what you're worried about. We also put it in on Wednesdays and Sundays to make sure our noses don't heal."

Lifting a hand up to her face to rub said piercing, Kagome went cross eyed as she attempted to look at the golden stud in her left nostril. "I d-didn't know… I actually kind of like it, though. I like my appearance with it in."

That caught Inuyasha off guard and he gave out a small growl as he muttered, "Why would you like a sign of slavery?"

She blushed as she stopped rubbing her piercing, putting her hand back down in her lap. "I-I don't want to take out something that shows to the whole world that I am Inuyasha-sama's slave. The piercing reminds me every time I look at it that I belong to Inuyasha-sama, the best master any human could ever have."

Inuyasha's blush could've rivaled Kagome's. Sango, on the other hand, decided to make it worse. "She's right, Inuyasha. You are a great master." She saw her master choke on his tea as she giggled. "I'm going to wake up Ama now but while I'm-"

"Good morning!"

Everyone turned around and saw three humans enter: two females and a male. The female on the right had hair the color of maple leaves that reached her shoulders, which were wore it in pig tails that ghosted over her slightly tan skin. The other girl had a pony tail of black hair, reaching just below her shoulders with ivory-colored skin. As for the male, his incredibly sun kissed skin was complimented by sun bleached blonde hair that reached the top of his ears. He had put a little gel in it, making it spike up in the front.

"Is this Inuyasha's new slave?" The maple-haired girl asked as she made her way towards Kagome. Just as she was about to wrap her arms around Kagome in a bear hug, she tripped on something no one could see and fell on her butt, managing to not hit anything else in the process.

Inuyasha, Sango, and the other two humans went into a laughing fit as Kagome stood up from where she sat on the stool and ran over to the woman. Unlike Kagome, the woman herself was laughing as she rubbed her butt.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? What did you trip on?" Kagome asked worriedly as she helped the teenaged teenager to her feet.

Still holding her stomach, Sango rubbed her eyes with her free hand as she blurted out. "She never trips on anything! We gave her flats to wear because she always tripped on her shoelaces!" Another wave of laughter hit as everyone remembered something that had happened before Kagome had arrived, leaving Kagome bewildered.

As everyone bean to cool down, Kagome helped the woman stand. After she was steady on both feet, she gave a giant smile and bowed. "I'm fine, Kagome-chan! My name is Sachiko by the way! It's nice to meet cha!" Sachiko moved over towards the other girl and took the other girl's shoulders in her tan arms. "This is Amaterasu!"

Amaterasu gave Sachiko a smile before bowing to Kagome. "I'm glad to have finally met you, Kagome-chan."

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you both; Sachiko-san, Amaterasu-"

Before Kagome could finish her greeting and turn to the male, Amaterasu put a hand up and gave a soft smile to show that she was not hostile as she said, "I prefer Ama."

Nodding, Inuyasha's slave bowed slightly before turning the male, "What is your name and why… do you not look Japanese?"

He acted cockily, with a devilish smirk on his lips as he crossed his arms. "The name's Jet and I was transferred over here from America. Long story short, America's demons did not like me. I also work in the Sun Room with Sachiko."

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan!" Sachiko giggled. "Jet-kun is actually a big softie! He just wants to make you think he's all cool." Looking at him, Sachiko saw his pout and punched him lightly in the arm. "Well… it was nice to meet you, Kagome-chan! I'm sure we will see you later! Jet-kun and I have work to do."

As they left, Kagome couldn't help but notice how Sachiko and Jet took each other's hands and moved closer as they walked. Smiling, she sat back down on the stool and took a sip of tea, the atmosphere around her blissful. After several thoughts of Inuyasha bounced her mind, she looked up and gazed at him. When he noticed her staring, she blushed and turned to Amaterasu. "Ama," she said, quickly getting the slightly older woman's attention. "How long have you worked for Taisho-sama?"

"I've cooked for Taisho-sama and Inuyasha for five years now."

"Wow! You look about my age though… I'm only nineteen."

Ama giggled softly, "I'm twenty three. I actually worked on the Oden that I heard you loved so much."

Most likely everyone in the mansion heard Kagome squeal at the mention of the favored food. For Inuyasha, that sound gave him a small sense of comfort, most likely because he was still worried about how Kagome thought of having him for a master. The first night she had stayed, she had woken up with her in his arms. The first _day_ she had seen his rage and the thought that maybe, just maybe, she was scared of him? He wasn't the type of guy to cry but if she was scared of him, he wouldn't be surprised if he felt a tear or two. For unidentified reasons, Kagome was quickly becoming an important person in his life.

:x:

Bit by bit, Kagome made her way up the stairs that outlined the Sun Room, going towards her master's bedroom. Her master had already left for classes and came back; from what he told her, he would be going out again at four.

When she was little, she always dreamt that her master would be kind, but, after graduating from her education, that dream died the moment she saw Tsubouchi-sama's telltale smirk when he signed her certificate that showed she was a professional. Images of her education passed her thoughts and she felt bile rise before going away. She was a professional… she was supposed to love her job. The moment that Tsubouchi-sama told her she was pronounced the best in her field, she did feel a sense of accomplishment because it meant that if she made her master happy, then maybe he would treat her right, but the thought of doing what she was supposed to… it made her want to hurl. After seeing the emotion in Inuyasha-sama's eyes when she asked him if he was to be her master, she promised herself to make sure she always left him satisfied, no matter what he wanted. As his slave, she was meant to do as her master dictated and look like she enjoyed it while doing so.

Her blue eyes opened and for a moment, she wondered just when, exactly, she had closed them. Looking up, Kagome saw the door to Inuyasha's bedroom and she was struck with nervousness. He had yet to ask her of her services. Did he not want her? Was she not to his liking? He had bought her so why had he not used her yet? She was meant to please her master, she was _meant_ for him.

Slowly, she knocked on the red door and was met with it opening half a second later. Peeking up from under her bangs, she felt her face get hot when she saw Inuyasha's smile. "L-Lunch is r-ready… Inuyasha-sama. S-Sango-chan told me to tell you."

"Keh," he muttered before he showed her inside.

_Is he finally going to use me?_ Kagome glanced backwards as she walked towards his bed. _I hope I chose the right place._

"So you came to get me?" He asked as he walked over to the couch and picked up the guitar he had been using before she arrived at his door. "Well… I just want to finish this song and then you and I can go down for lunch." After strumming a few chords, he looked up, "What are we having?"

"Okonomiyaki, Inuyasha-sama."

Nodding, he went back to his guitar before sighing and putting it back on the couch. "After lunch, I need to do my homework. I have to do a ten page essay for Biology." Inuyasha saw her blink and figured she didn't understand but probably didn't want to pester him about it. "You know, Kagome, I was thinking about seeing if maybe you could get a proper education."

She gave him a confused look, "I am already educated, Inuyasha-sama."

Chuckling, he stood and walked over to the bed, looking down at her as he said, "I know you were educated as a slave, but my father has some connections and maybe you could get an education like I have. Sango, Miroku, Sachiko, Ama, Momiji, and a whole bunch of our human slaves took the request and if they were demons, some would even have master degrees. Miroku has crammed ever since we were four and he could've been a doctor if he was able. That's why we don't have a family doctor; we just use Miroku."

"Miroku-san is that intelligent?"

Inuyasha gave out a laugh, "He doesn't seem it but yeah. Of course, he was able to study just as long as I have so he has more education than some of our other humans. Sango studied to become a chef and now she's head chef of the mansion." Just when he thought she was getting excited, he saw her look down in her lap, her bangs effectively hiding her eyes from his sight. "Kagome?" He saw her clench her mid thigh white skirt in her hands. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"W-What…" she cleared her throat. "What about Sachiko-chan and Ama-chan?"

"Hm," The _hanyou_ looked up in thought as he crossed his arms. "Sachiko just started her education with Mizuno-san last month. Ama on the other hand has been with Mizuno-san for five years and has begun learning about becoming a scholar. She became fascinated with Egypt when she saw a movie on it and now she is trying to learn all she can. We actually were able to hire her brother." That seemed to catch Kagome's attention. "Her brother works in the garden."

"What's his name?"

"Ramses. He named himself that because of Ama's infatuation."

It was quiet between the two as Inuyasha saw Kagome relax slightly before tensing up again. _Is something wrong?_ Tenderly, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him, unconsciously bringing them closer together. "Is something wrong, Kagome?"

"No," she gazed into his golden eyes, her ocean blues mesmerizing him. "It's just… you haven't gotten me to service you yet and Tsubouchi-san-"

"Forget about the wolf! I'm in charge of you now and I don't want to hear you talk about him."

Nodding, she stood and kept her eyes towards the floor. "Yes, Inuyasha-sama… We should go eat Sango-chan's Okonomiyaki now." She began to walk towards the door and didn't wait up.

Watching her leave made him frown. Had he said something? She couldn't really be missing the wolf could she? Sighing as he shrugged his shoulders, he moved towards the door and went down stairs, wondering just what could be wrong with his Kagome.

:x:

Watching the clock on the microwave become eleven o'clock at night, Sachiko sighed deeply as she cupped her tea in her hands.

"Can't sleep again?"

Looking behind her, she relaxed when she saw Ama walking towards her. "Yeah. I don't know why but I just can't."

Ama came up to the counter and saw a wet rag on Sachiko's right hand. "Did you burn your hand?"

"Yep."

"It's a good thing Taisho-sama decided to let you work in the Sun Room instead of the kitchen. If you had stayed you probably would've killed yourself by now. Why are you such a klutz?"

Sachiko shrugged and took a sip of her tea with her non injured hand, watching Ama as she went to a cupboard and took out a cup. Once Ama poured herself some tea, Sachiko whispered, "Kagome-chan is nice, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Taking a sip, Ama sighed and looked at the bowl of fruit next to her.

"What was her education?" When Ama didn't reply, Sachiko saw how serious Ama's face became and she grew worried. "Ama?"

Sighing, the elder woman set down her cup and began rubbing her temples. "From what Sango has said and what Miroku found out… she was that bastard Tsubouchi's best pupil."

Sachiko gasped and both of her hands flew to her mouth. "Tsubouchi is the concubine teacher. You can't mean-"

"Yep." Looking straight into Sachiko's eyes, Ama said, "She is a professional concubine."

"But Kagome-chan is so nice!"

"I know… she doesn't deserve it." By the time Ama looked back at Sachiko, she saw the girl looking down into her cup of green tea, an abnormal seriousness set on the girl's face. "It can't be helped, Sachiko."

She sighed, "I know. Jet thought the same thing but I didn't want to believe him."

"You two have been getting awfully close." The younger girl blushed and tried to hide it by sipping her tea but Ama caught it and smirked. "You know you could be like Kikyo and Onigumo and raise a child inside the mansion if you two get that close."

Sachiko's blush seemed to take over her entire body as the steam from tea leaked out her ears like an anime character. "Ama!"

"What?"

"You're bad!"

Laughing, Ama backed up a few steps and stretched. "So what? If I found a hot guy like Jet here in the mansion, I'd be shagging him!" Ama saw Sachiko's face and her laugh grew. "I'm kidding!" The young girl didn't seem to believe her because her face was stuck in the shocked expression with her eyes just as wide as her mouth was. She didn't seem to be breathing either. "Sachiko?" No movement. "Sachiko… breathe!"

The girl took in a huge breath, "Ama!"

"What now?"

"You're bad!"

"I know."

…

_Hope you liked it ^.^ And winners, if I made you not like your characters… just tell me! And I hoped you liked my surprised antwattack! And Say0mi… I love your character! I hope you like her too because she could easily make this story lighter if it gets to serious. Once again, congratulations! Review, please. Also, I wonder how many times Kagome's blushed in this story. Of course, she has to because she's so innocent!_

_Trembling Rose_


	4. Chapter IV

**AN: **Thank you Princess Teah for beta-ing. Sorry for the wait guys!

…

…

Chapter IV

Jealousy

…

…

The slave house that sat on Kimura Boulevard was black as night, the building's color easy to notice from anywhere as a house of slavery. It was one of the best slave trading structures in all of Honshu and daily they sold up to a hundred human slaves. Although on this day, only thirty had been sold and to Tsubouchi Kouga, it was a very tiring, lonely day. He sat in his office chair behind an oak desk, his feet on top and his arms crossed over his chest. To anyone that came into his office, he would look like he was sleeping but he was not. He was lost in angry thoughts.

She had been courted by him since she was fifth teen and he was unable to take her as his own. The thought brought a vicious growl from his throat as he opened his eyes, only to glare at the floor. While he had courted her, he never actually was going to take her as his mate. Oh no, that would be wrong but as a proper concubine? Yes. That is what he wanted from her. That was what he always wanted. With her eyes of blue and her full lips… Just the thought of her sent a delicious shiver down his spine. He wanted her for himself; she was his and not some damn hanyou's who had just come of age. Narrowing his eyes to the point that it looked like they were closed, he pouted. He couldn't have her, he was still known as her teacher and seller. It was illegal and the last time a demon tried to buy the slave he was to sell, they had been put to death in the street for it. Why the hell is it illegal anyways?

"Hey Kouga are you-"

Upon another seller's entrance to his office, Kouga looked up and glared at his associate. He received a nervous look and Kouga growled.

"I-I… I just wanted to know what y-you were doing tonight. You still seem-"

"Is he still sulking, Ginta?" Both wolf demons turned as Hakkaku walked up to Ginta, the wolf demon putting his hand on the other's shoulders, failing to notice Kouga's presence. "Isn't he supposed to be here or is he out at lunch?"

Growling, Kouga stood up and slammed his hands on the desk as his chair rolled back and hit the wall violently. "I am here you jack ass!"

Hakkaku, stunned and scared for his life, was now against the wall of Kouga's office as Ginta slowly tip toed away from him. "I-I d-didn't see y-you there b-boss! Honest!"

"So the rumor that's going around is saying I'm sulking?! What the hell am I sulking over?!" Neither of his associates seemed to want to answer him, so to show that he was more than serious when it came to killing them if they didn't talk, Kouga jumped over his desk, his claws ready to strike. "Well?"

"Um… well… we heard from Takeshi that you were sulking because Human 3954 left." Ginta muttered.

Kouga cocked an eye brow and leaned back against his desk, his fury seemingly forgotten as he crossed his arms. "Takeshi, huh? Why the hell would I miss 3954?"

Before either Ginta or Hakkaku could answer, Ajibana Yura slinked inside his office, her short skirt brushing over the top of her thighs, making Kouga notice the whiteness of her skin. Yura was constricted in the tight black dress and it made Kouga lick his lips as she sauntered over to him, wrapping his shoulders in her arms and pressing her body against him. "I heard from Takeshi that the reason why you miss her is because you courted her even though she was your slave to teach. That's against the laws, Kouga." Her ruby lips turned into a pout, her red eyes entrancing him as she began to twirl her short hair with her pinky. "I thought you were courting me."

Kouga smirked naughtily as he took her ass in his hand, squeezing it hard as she squealed. "I am, baby."

"Good." With that said, Yura licked his neck and nipped at it with her teeth before strolling out of the room, all three wolf demon's eyes on her as she left.

"Um… Kouga?"

He took his blue eyes off the door and grunted.

"So are you sulking or not? You did make that human bathe a lot; it's kind of suspicious," Ginta said as he poked his index fingers together, his eyes watching Kouga carefully from under his brow.

Beside him, Hakkaku gasped lightly, "You didn't take her did you? The guy that bought her will know and-"

"I didn't fuck her if that's what you are worried about. I taught her everything a concubine should know and she just happened to be such a good learner that I may have accidently gotten her dirty with my seed a few times."

"You sure?"

Looking at Ginta, Kouga smirked. "Of course, you dumb asses. Now get back to work." _I'm even lying to myself._

When they finally left, the wolf youkai sighed and went behind his desk to sit in his chair, turning it so he could look outside his window and out onto Kimura Boulevard from his third story office. Many people were walking up and down, some with shopping bags in their hands. Why put a slave market on the busiest shopping road in all of Tokyo? Oh wait, selling slaves makes the most money! _Ha, stupid humans._ Laughing slightly, Kouga soon sighed as his true emotion showed on his face.

He did miss her. He had courted her even though he knew the consequences. There was no way he could let anyone know the truth. _If they did, I'd be killed_. _Why is it illegal anyways_? Frowning, he put his feet on top his desk and continued to watch the road below.

What he didn't expect was the sudden sight of his human with the damnable hanyou. A growl rang through him as he saw the hanyou happily chatting with her, a smile and a few words being her only reply as she clutched a bag in her hand that said that they had bought something from Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Clutching his fists on the arms of the chairs, he felt blood trickle down his hands as he grew furious. The fucking hanyou was flirting with her! She was his! With his growl escalating, he ripped himself from the chair after grabbing something out of his desk and exited the building.

At the front of the slave market were Ginta and Hakkaku, their hair windblown.

"He saw the human didn't he?" Ginta asked as he felt the papers he had been holding fall from his hands.

Hakkaku nodded, "Yep."

:x:

With her master by her side, Kagome had gone shopping to fill up her room with knick knacks since she already had the normal furniture. She and Inuyasha had talked about it in the entire morning and after going to a couple of stores, Kagome knew exactly what she wanted.

For the umpteenth time that day, she thought, _I'm glad he's my master_. She stared at him and giggled as he said something funny; adoration present in her eyes.

"Miroku was limping for a week!" He chuckled and gripped his messenger bag in his hand. "I told him not to ride that horse but he wouldn't listen. He just had to look good in front of some girl that was giving us lessons."

She giggled and attempted to hide her smile behind her hand but failed when he stopped her from crossing the road. Looking forward, she noticed that if she had taken another step, she would've been road kill. She glanced at him in the corner of her eyes with a blush at being caught acting dumbly but his answering smile made her chest warm.

A few moments passed and Inuyasha's hand had yet to separate from her own and it made it her bite her lip anxiously. Squeezing it, she regretted it a second later for her noticed his mistake and jerked his hand away like it had been burned, his eyes looking straight forward when she turned to look at him. _I did something wrong again._

Just when things seemed like they couldn't get any better, someone threw something and the entire area within a ten foot radius was covered in black smoke. All around her, she could hear demons and humans alike coughing, her own lungs trying to hack up the tainted air. She could hear Inuyasha coughing violently beside her as he tried to grab for her but just as she attempted to find him with her hand, she was whisked out of the smoke. For a few seconds she had no idea what was going on but when she noticed that they were far from Kimura Boulevard, she grew worried and looked up at the demon that was holding her bridal style. _Tsubouchi-sama?!_

Kagome's eyes went wide, "T-T-Tsubouchi-sama?! What are you doing?!"

He seemed to notice that she was not disoriented any longer and he smirked as he skidded to a stop inside an alley. Before she could ask him anymore, he roughly pushed her up against the wall, making sure that his knee separated her thighs since he couldn't take off her jean Bermudas before the hanyou would notice that she was gone. With his head sniffing her neck and his hands holding her arms against the wall, he huskily whispered, "The hanyou may have bought you, 3954, but you are mine. I have been courting you for four years and when you graduated from your Regulation classes, I grew worried because I thought that you would want another but now," he took a deep sniff, "I see that your body still wants me."

"I am Inuyasha-sama's slave Tsubouchi-sama. You are and will always be my teacher. I don't understand," he heard in his ear as he attempted to bury himself in her shoulder.

"When you were fifth teen, I began to want you like I wanted no other. You were the best pupil I ever had in Regulation and the fact that you paid perfect attention to all my wants and needs… it made me know that you would be my perfect mate." He felt her body begin to tremble and he smirked. It would be so much fun to take her for himself…

:x:

_Damn it!_

Burying his nose inside the hood part of his vest hoodie, Inuyasha growled as he saw the smoke begin to dissipate. He blinked rapidly and felt a tear trail down his cheek as his eyes turned red slightly from the smoke. _What the hell happened?_

He coughed a couple times before he dropped the hood from his face, the smoke finally gone enough to see and smell properly. Even though his mind was fuzzy, he could still tell that his slave was gone. Within a second of understanding the fact the Kagome was gone, his eyes took on a shade of blood and he was lost.

:x:

"But I am a human…"

Kouga smirked as his eyes fluttered closed, the smell of Kagome making his body warm and throb. "I wouldn't have actually made you my mate. You would have everything but the name, you would bear my cubs, be the person to pleasure me, live your life out with me… but if I need to have my mate with me for something important, than I would have another in your place."

Ocean blues went wide in horror as she tried to wrench her arms from his hands. "I-Is that w-why you used me to, to… e-even after I had graduated." He nodded and nipped at her neck. "Tsubouchi-sama… I'm sorry but I am Inuyasha-sama's-"

That enraged the wolf demon and within a second, his face was less than an inch from Kagome's, his grip on her arms tightening as he growled viciously. "I don't care if you are his! That hanyou is worthless. You will be mine, 3954-"

"Kagome."

"What?" Kouga asked as he narrowed his eyes.

She held her ground, hoping that he didn't hear her gulp loudly as she used up all of her bravery. "My name is Kagome."

This seemed to humor him and he chuckled. "Well Ka-Go-Me. You are mine. I will take you as mine soon. I promise you that. If the hanyou does anything to you at all, meaning even take your innocence, and I find out… he's dead." A howl soon erupted from where they had just been and Kouga growled. "Damn it. The puppy noticed you were gone. See you around, Kagome."

Just as soon as he said it, he was gone, leaving her breathless and scared. Slowly, she fell to the ground, her entire body trembling. She was stuck between letting Inuyasha find her and going to find him herself. _I-I'm scared. _Tears began to leak from her eyes and she lifted a shaky hand to her face. _Oh God… _she thought. _He'll kill Inuyasha-sama. _When realization finally kicked in, a river of tears fell down her cheeks and within seconds, she was lifted into strong arms and was taken home.

:x:

Stabbing a gardening shovel into the dirt, Sachiko smiled and moved her head slightly to a beat only she could hear. She sat in the classic Japanese style and let her toes move along with her head as she planted an Orchid seed near the Goshinboku.

"Hey, Chika?"

Turning around, the maple haired human's glossy lips smiled as Jet made his way towards her with his shirt off. "Chopping wood in the early autumn?"

He smirked cockily and put his hand through his hair, "You complaining?"

"Not in the least."

"What you doing?" He asked after they exchanged teasing looks.

"Well," she giggled. "Taisho-sama said he wanted to see more Orchids growing around the Goshinboku so I am planting some seeds."

Nodding his head, Jet shortened the distance between them and plopped down onto the ground beside her, his expression making her curious. "It's really hot," he breathed after a few moments as he leaned back on his hands, letting his naked chest take in the sun light.

"Then go inside."

"But I don't want to go inside."

"Then get a drink or something!"

"Get it for me?"

Narrowing her eyes at him and pouting her lips, Sachiko analyzed him before sighing, "Fine. I'll be right back." She heard him mutter something; "What was that?"

"Nothing." He said as she opened the door to the main hallway. "Pepsi please."

"Gotcha." Walking inside the mansion, Sachiko continued to sing a song that was currently playing on her iPod. She stopped in the middle of the hall way, wiggled her hips and danced for a little bit before returning to walking while trying not to break out in a full out dance party. _Shush girl! Shut your lips! Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips… Woop, woop! _Giggling, she clapped the tips of her hands together and skipped her way into the kitchen. "What's for lunch?" She giggled.

She was welcomed by silence. Opening her russet eyes, she blinked comically and put a finger to her chin. "What happened?"

The island in the kitchen was surrounded by Miroku, Ama, and Sango; each person drinking their own cup of tea. When the words left her lips, everyone looked up and watched her with worried eyes. Ama took a drink of her green before setting it down, observing how the liquid moved like a whirlpool as she said, "Inuyasha came home with Kagome but he was… weird. Different."

"It was like he was taken over by something," Sango interjected.

Nodding, Miroku stared out into the hall way. "I saw him like that once before when we were nine. Taisho-sama said that his demon blood took over when he found out that his mother had cancer and that she was going to die. She didn't die till four years ago but the thought made Inuyasha go berserk. After that, Taisho-sama and the Lady Taisho made him go to Yoga because they believed it would bring about union in himself. Ever since then he had to meditate under the waterfall Taisho-sama made because the water makes him calm. Although he hasn't done it in a while."

"So he's taken over by his demon blood?" Sachiko practically yelled as she ran to the island, managing to not trip over anything. "Where is he?"

"In his room."

Turning around, Sachiko frowned when she saw the worried expression on Toga's face as he came in, his hand on a slave's shoulder. Sachiko caught a tear leaving the slave's eyes and she went to give the girl a hug. "What happened?"

Toga sighed, "Inuyasha yelled and tried to attack her while in his demon form. The best thing we can do is wait for him to cool down but I want to call Sesshomaru just in case."

"Do we know what forced it?" Ama asked as she went to put a hand on the crying girl shoulders as Sachiko comforted her. She looked up at Toga and became worried. "You think it's that don't you?"

Both Sango and Miroku looked up and asked, "What?"

While Toga began telling them what he thought was the reason, inside of Inuyasha's room was Kagome, her entire body covered by Inuyasha's. Kagome was stuck underneath Inuyasha's, her body ramrod straight as he continued to sniff at her neck and collar bone before taking a lick and then nuzzling his nose against her porcelain flesh before repeating the process.

_Oh my gosh… what am I supposed to do?_ Blushing, she let her ocean blues wander up and down Inuyasha's head as he began to growl contently into her shoulder. _I wanted him to use me but now… With what Tsubouchi-sama said…_ Tears started to burn her eyes at the thought of Tsubouchi-sama killing her master. The second a tear started traveling down her rosy cheek, Inuyasha lifted his head, his blood red eyes watching her with a concerned expression as his purple markings started to fade.

He gave out a concerned whine.

"What?" She whimpered as more tears began to fell. "Wh-Why are you looking at me like that, Inuyasha-sama?"

Seeming as if he was trying figure out how to use words, he searched her face before saying, "Mate crying. Delicious scent is clouded by fear."

_He can smell my fear?_ When she found out that she could move her arms more easily, Kagome lifted her arm and wiped at her eyes. "I'm fine, Inuyasha-sama. I would just like to take a bath," _and cleanse myself from Tsubouchi-sama's scent before you notice it. I do not want you to get angry._

As Kagome began to freak out over what Inuyasha would think, he shook his head slightly, blinking rapidly as his demonic markings faded and his eyes returned to normal. The first thing he smelled was intense fear coming from Kagome and then he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. _Oh God_, he thought as terror racked through his body.

Lifting her hand to wipe more tears, Kagome gasped when she opened her eyes, noticing Inuyasha's body far from hers. She sat up, a hiccup leaving her as she searched for her master before she caught him on the couch, his eyes looking alarmed and his body shaking from anxiety. "I-Inuyasha-sama?"

"Oh God," he began. "Oh God, oh God, oh God no…"

"Inuyasha-sama?"

He continued to chant, "Oh God no," as he put his head in his hands, shaking his head as his body trembled.

After several tries to get his attention, Kagome wiped at her as eyes as she crawled to the edge of the bed before getting off and walking towards him. When she was a foot away, he seemed to notice and looked up at her, his golden eyes wide. Before she could say another word, he was running out of his bed room, wrenching the door off its hinges in the process.

Guilt clouded Kagome's mind and she closed her eyes and held in a sob. _What have I gotten Inuyasha-sama into?_

Taking in a deep breath as she tried to calm her frazzled nerves, she clenched her eyes shut before opening them as she walked towards Inuyasha's bed room door. Each step she took seemed hesitant. What would she do if Inuyasha was down stairs? _I can't come to him first… he must come to me. I don't want to be a bad slave and seem pushy._

Kagome heard voices which were rather loud coming from the living room as she passed and she became curious, quickly walking towards it.

Sitting on the couch and just standing around the room was practically everyone she had begun to know in the mansion, most looking frightened. "Excuse-" everyone turned to look at her, looking as if they had seen a ghost. "…me? Um… what's going on?"

"Kagome-chan!" Sango ran to her and took her in a hug. "You're safe, thank God!"

Blushing, Kagome shyly wrapped her arms around Sango and patted her back, noticing how her friend's body trembled ever so slightly. "Why would I be hurt?" When Sango leaned back, keeping her hands on her shoulders and gave her a look of concern, she knew something was up. Sango didn't answer; "Why would I be hurt?" She asked louder, looking at everyone in the process.

"Inuyasha turned into a full demon and the last time he did that, he nearly killed his Tae Kwon Do teacher during our fourth grade summer. The teacher was demon but Inuyasha was so crazed that the teacher couldn't stop him. If it hadn't of been for Sesshomaru-san, the teacher would've been dead," Miroku answer from across the room. The lifelong friend of the hanyou was leaning against the couch, his hands on top of it as he stood.

Kagome gasped, "B-But I… he… h-he didn't do anything that could have damaged me."

"What caused it?"

Her heart attempted to skip a beat at that question but Kagome held fast, looking Ama in the eye as she said, "I don't know. We were shopping and then suddenly we were here." The fact that Ama seemed to be analyzing her made her bite the inside of her cheek but she couldn't give in. _I don't want Inuyasha-sama to die._ A new fire took over her eyes; "I am not lying if that's what you are thinking, Ama-san."

"I didn't say you were," Ama replied as she crossed her arms, her eyebrow quirked.

When Sango was about to inquire something of Kagome, Jet walked in and looked livid, his hands on his hips and his eyes glaring at everyone. "Where's my Pepsi?"

The sudden sound of a slap had everyone looking at Sachiko who began to hit herself in the head. "Sorry, Jet! I got a little tied up here!"

"That's no excuse," he said while pointing to the kitchen. "Get!"

Being the good little puppy she was, she gave a woof and ran to the kitchen before stopping when she reached behind Jet. Kicking him in the butt, she ran to the kitchen, him hot on her heels.

"Those two are weirdoes."

Turning, everybody saw an unfamiliar human standing by the fireplace, the entire living room quiet in thought. Looking at Sango, Ama asked finally, "Who is he?" Everyone shrugged in reply.

:x:

Deep in what Toga named Inuyasha's forest, right beside many natural springs and the beginning of a mountain, was a river. The river twisted and turned every which way as it crawled towards the mansion. Once it passed a Sakura tree, it fell over rocks and became a waterfall. What made this waterfall unique was the certain calmness and tranquility it gave Inuyasha each time he sat under it, letting the water trail down his body before crashing into one of his father's many lakes.

With his golden eyes closed and hands together as if he were praying, Inuyasha took in a breath and quickly let it out._ Calm… must stay calm…_

What many people didn't know about him was how his father had made him take Yoga when he was younger. The reason why he was practically ordered to do so was because he had almost killed his Tae Kwon Do teacher at the age of nine. His demonic blood had taken control when his mother had told him that she was to die of cancer soon. Why tell him right before picking him up, he didn't know. _Maybe it's because she knew I would've smelled her sickness._ Sighing, he continued his regular breathing, his mind becoming serene.

After two years of Yoga, Toga had taken him to a doctor and the doctor had medicated meditating. He had stated that the only way to stop his demonic blood from taking him over completely was to meditate and calm his blood in hopes of uniting his two halves. That was the reason for the waterfall. His father had found people to make it and it took only two days.

_Haven't done this in a while_, Inuyasha thought tiredly. Images of finding Kagome crying in a dark alley with another demon's scent on her reached his mind and he growled, his eyes flashing red behind his lids before returning to gold. _Calm_… he persisted. The scent then registered in his mind. _Wait… Kouga_! His eyes turned red again as a violent growl was ripped from his throat. "No one is taking her away from me."

...

_Hope you liked it. Review please. _

_Trembling Rose_


	5. Chapter V

**AN:** Okay, so this chapter is supposed to answer some things that reviewers may have gotten… wrong, or thought wrong. It'll still be up to par (I hope) but it will answer some questions… hopefully. But it will also make you have some questions too hehe. Ok, so we do a little jumpy jump on here and I hope it doesn't confuse you but that's what next chapters are for lol.

…

…

…

_Chapter V_

Danger

…

…

_This is bad_.

Worry was etched on her features, her bottom lip red from the attention her teeth had been giving them as she continued to chew on said body part before a sigh escaped her, quickly resuming the habit afterwards.

He still hadn't come home. Over three hours ago was the last time she had seen her master and the thought that he had smelt her old teacher made her bite her lip so hard she tasted blood. If he found out, she knew that he would be beyond aggravated and would accuse her of cheating her way out of her duties. Of course her duties had not been fulfilled yet but he would be livid. _But he's so kind… maybe everything past students told me was wrong. Not all masters are always looking for their slaves to mess up just so they can punish them._

It wasn't like Tsubouchi-sama had taken her innocence. Oh no, the only thing he had done was teach her how to make her future master happy by letting her use him as a practice dummy. She could practically do it all and what she didn't know, she was supposed to learn from her master, such as what he likes and how he likes it. _Still I have yet to learn though…_

Taking in a calming breath, Kagome turned her eyes to the door of his room when she heard it slam open. There he was, his chest heaving, the furious look on his face that she knew he would have was set on his features. _I knew he'd be angry but… are his eyes red?_ Gasping, she flew her hand up to her chest as she saw the turquoise eyes glaring at her, those purple markings taking place on his cheek bones.

Before she was able to do anything except blink, she was pushed up against the glass wall of his room, every inch of her body was melding to his as he emitted an angry growl. Kagome looked up and she felt fear itch inside her chest as she spurted out, "I-I-Inu… y-yasha-sama!"

He growled and narrowed his eyes at her, his mouth set in a cross frown.

_Don't tell me he-Oh!_ Kagome had been so lost in her thoughts that she missed it when he had knelt down, his head parallel towards her lower stomach, taking in a big sniff. _No!_

It was there. He could smell it. That scent that had not registered inside his brain until after he had started the calming exercises were sending off fireworks now. Inuyasha gave off a growl and took another sniff, digging deeper into her jean skirt as if trying to smell the wolf's left over arousal. It was there and while the scent was higher up than where her crotch was, he still felt a wave of jealousy and possessiveness sweep through him like a hurricane. The damn wolf couldn't have what was his! Inuyasha's eyes flashed to scarlet as he stood; "That wolf isn't taking you."

She must've have been thinking deeply for when he spoke, she jumped before she shook in what he guessed was nerves. What was wrong with her? Deciding to figure it out, he leaned forward, his nose brushing up against hers. This scent was new, he decided, but once he saw tears start leaking out of her ocean blues, he knew what it was. It was fear. "Why is mate afraid?"

…_W-What?_ Her mind drew a blank at that. What had he just called her? There is no possible, earthly way her demon master just called her the one word that could end his life. Time stood still as she attempted to find a reaction. If he was really himself then he would've realized his mistake and would've freaked out over it before leaving… right? From what she could tell from the turquoise eyes that stared back at her, she fully understood what was going on. As Inuyasha continued to stare at her with a confused puppy look, Kagome was putting two and two together as she remembered something Tsubouchi-sama's friend had told her. _His demon blood has taken over… if his demon recognizes me as his mate then I really am… _A tear trailed down her rose colored cheeks. _This can't be happening._

For Inuyasha, he was more mystified by her than he had ever been before. He could smell her reactions to different thoughts that were going through her mind but the one that was dominant was what he was worried about. Why was she afraid? "Mate?" Her reaction had him pouting; she had reared back in fear and more tears fell. What had he done? Cocking his head to the side, he knitted his eyebrows together before he leaned down, nuzzling her neck in a comforting manner.

The action seemed to cool down the smell of fear for she relaxed and the tears stopped. What he didn't like was the look of anguish on her face and the fact that she was not touching him in any way possible. She was avoiding him.

"If mate is worried about the wolf, she doesn't need too. The wolf won't touch you." He murmured into her neck, his voice filled with concern.

He heard her hiccup before saying, "I'm not worried about myself… I'm worried about you." _Why did I tell him that?_ She thought as he sat up and helped her follow suit.

"What does mate mean?"

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw his face contorted in distress. His eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes narrowed in concern, his mouth set in a pout. Turquoise eyes moved from looking at both her eyes to her mouth and back up, noticing how her lips trembled. For Kagome, the sight of the blood red surrounding his pupils didn't make her scared. She knew that she was safe; the fact that he was calling her mate told her so but that feeling of security didn't last long.

"W-What," she cleared her throat and took in a deep breath before looking into his eyes. "What I mean to say is, is that if you were your normal self, you could and would get in trouble. If your demon recognizes me as your mate, you are doomed to a life of self sacrifice, discrimination, and hatred…More so now than when you were little for being a half demon." Kagome watched Inuyasha's emotions mix into one of shock as his turquoise eyes turned amber and his mind began to recede to that of her master. His purple markings stayed, showing his demon blood still held some power.

Amber eyes locked onto ocean blues and for the first time in his life, Inuyasha was horrified.

:x:

"You sure now?" A masculine voice asked.

A slightly younger voice replied, "Yes, my Lord. The troops are fulfilling your duty in your absence. It shouldn't be much longer before we are ready to fight back."

Nodding his head, he held the phone closer to his ear as he looked around the vast area of his master's land. "Good. I want it done by tomorrow for I have plans that need to get started here and that can't happen until America begins it."

"Tomorrow?! But-But we aren't ready just yet."

"Am I the King?" He asked into the receiver as he thrust his shovel into the ground, anger overriding him. When he got a stutter he growled out, "Am I the King or aren't I?!"

"Y-Y-Yes, my lord. You are the king!"

"Then do as I say now!" When he heard what he wanted to hear from his subordinate, he slapped his phone shut and thrust it into his jean pockets, a scowl set on his features. It was silent and the bronze-skinned man sighed tiredly as a fall breeze whispered over his heated skin.

"There you are!"

Turning around, a smile crept onto his face as Sachiko stomped her way up towards him. Her hands were on her hips and her brown eyes fiery as she strutted up towards him. The smile grew when she reached him and poked him hard in the chest. "Yes Chika?"

"Damn you, Jet! You were supposed to help me tend to the herb garden but here you are, digging a hole and smiling like you're drunk. What's the matter with you?" She asked as she threw her arms in the air comically while doing turning away from him. Lip out in a pout, Sachiko turned her head and gave him the "puppy dog pout".

"Sorry, Chika," Jet said as he took her shoulders in one arm as he began to walk down the trail with the other hand holding the shovel. "Just had some business to take care of."

Sachiko quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "What kind of business?"

"Nothing important."

:x:

A sigh left Kohaku's lips as he shut the cell phone, the phone quickly being shoved in his pocket as stress began to overtake him. The King wanted him to have 150,000 troops ready by tonight and to attack the Capital by tomorrow?

The troops were mostly human while some demons that were mates of the humans joined also. In America, it was more accepted for demons to have humans as mates for America was more romantic than where the King was.

Sighing, Kohaku pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked out of his tent. All around him were tents that occupied both demon and humans alike. Off to his left was the ammunition tent and to his right was the mess hall. He could hear training going on towards the front of his camp and he began doing the math. _Can I really get them all ready by tomorrow?_ Brown eyes saw someone creeping up to his right and he smirked. "Hey."

The petite girl sent him a small smile as she strutted over to him. "Hey yourself. So… What did the King say?"

"We need to be ready by tomorrow."

At the age of nineteen, Rin understood what needed to be done. Her mate was going to help her to, under disguise of course. "Fluffy shall be here soon enough then. He said he was supposed to talk to the King today."

Kohaku nodded his head and asked, "How's the Lieutenant doing?"

Shrugging, Rin looked at the ground and gave a special smile that she only sent her mate's way. "He's doing fine. I'll be able to see him tomorrow if what you said was true."

"You two still using that stuff to hide your mate scent?"

"The special soap? We have too," Rin sighed as she looked down at the mud under her feet. They had been mated for a year and they had to hide it due to Sesshomaru's popularity. If the demons in the Demon Council learned of a human being his mate, he wouldn't be allowed to partake in politics. She continued after taking in a shaky breath; "If we didn't… he wouldn't be allowed to do what he loves."

"Rin."

Looking up, she knitted her eyebrows together in concern when she saw Kohaku's tired yet serious face. "What is it Kohaku?" The only sounds that could be heard were the grunts of the training troops, the sounds of hungry humans, and the sound of Rin's heart breaking as she learned of the plan to assassinate her mate.

:x:

During his entire life he had been judged, discriminated against, teased, beat up, and tortured for the fact that he was a hanyou. He had grown up defending himself through the tyranny, his past never seeming to affect him nowadays. Now, at the age of twenty one, he had seemed to have found his mate and she was a _human_. The dream he had had since he was little about having a demon for a mate was now demolished. His reputation would only get worse now that his destined mate was human.

Growling, Inuyasha felt anger overwhelm him.

He couldn't take it.

He paced inside his room by his bed, him the only person in his room. Kagome had left minutes before, tears in her eyes and her body shaking, and for Inuyasha, he was overtaken by anger and guilt.

_Damn IT_! He screamed in his mind.

Inuyasha came to a stop and clenched his fists before yelling, "FUCK!" A growl vibrated inside his chest as he squeezed his eyes together so tightly to make sure tears didn't even dare to reach his eyes.

"_One day,"_ his mother had said. _"You'll grow up and your mate will be a powerful demon. She will love you, pet your ears, and you two will be so in love…" _

He couldn't take it.

The sound of a guitar suddenly erupted down the hall in the music room his father had made for him when he was ten. A melody he had never heard of made his blood cool from the red rage that had over taken it and when a voice joined in with the cords, he was breathless. It was a beautiful sound, something that made him want to close his eyes and never open them.

Slowly, step by step, Inuyasha was walking out of his room and going towards the room at the end of the hall. With each step, he could hear the chords grow louder, and the voice growing with the chorus as she sang:

"Kamikaze airplanes in the sky  
Are we going down or will we fly  
This could be a ship wreck on the shore  
Or we could sail away forevermore  
This time it's sink or swim…"

The moment when his eyes met her, his heart threatened to skip a beat when he took in a shaky breath.

He couldn't take it.

She was too amazing. What had she _not_ learned at her Regulation classes? She knew English, she knew how to play the guitar, she knew how to be a lady, and two nights ago he even thought he heard her speak in French while doing ballet in her room. Did Regulation really teach you all that much? _Maybe they make her learn everything so she could please her master in any way… _He wondered as he watched her sob into the arm of the big fluffy grey chair in the sunroom looking out towards the Goshinboku.

Unable to hear his approach, Kagome continued to play and sing, tears rolling down her eyes slowly. She seemed less hysterical than when she had left his room, but she still looked just as beautiful. "Kagome…" He breathed.

His arms wanted to hold her, to never let go, but he let her song finish. The tears that left her eyes made his lips quiver and he had to force himself from taking that one step forward that would bring his body to hers.

_Inuyasha…_ Another tear slipped down her cheek as she sang the last verse of the song and strummed the acoustic guitar one last time. She wiped at her eyes and sighed, but when she turned she was alone. _Must've been my imagination._

Setting the guitar down safely against the chair, Kagome stood before staring out over onto the Goshinboku. Its blossoms danced in the small amount of wind that came and the hypnotic moves sent her into a trance. No thoughts reached her mind as her eyes became half lidded, her gaze not straying from the blossoms that continued their hypnotic dance. The white petals were the purest white she had seen and the silver, oh the silver was such a wonderful color… _Those aren't petals…_ She blinked and the silver became clearer.

There he was, sitting on one of the highest branches in the tree. Kagome took in a breath and before she knew it, she was walking out the door and going towards the Sun Room.

:x:

The Pacific glittered like millions of jewels in the afternoon sun, the sight bringing a sense of calm to the unusually frazzled dog demon. Alone in his jet – other than pilot – was Sesshomaru, the black, leather chair comforting his stressed form as he went over the plan.

_Step one; make sure Kohaku rallied the troops. Step two; give the orders to the troops that the King told me. Step three…_

Each thought that went through his mind was strategically. It began from the second his feet touched American soil and continued on until the assassination was complete.

The King had told him that he, Sesshomaru, would be the one to take out the General that would be in D.C. the next day. A bear demon was his target and if he played it right, he could have the General dead and no one the wiser. One shot to the bear's heart with a poison bullet and he was done, the war would begin and the beginnings of the Human Revolution would take place. _It starts with me. _Sesshomaru took in a breath through his nose and a thought entered his mind: he would see his mate again after two months.

Sesshomaru had been dealing with politics in the Demon Council of Japan while his wife had to be in American to help plan the Revolution. She was trained by him in every way when it came to battle and that was why she was second in command compared to him and the King.

"We are almost there, Sesshomaru-sama." His pilot said overhead.

Sesshomaru grabbed the walky talky and replied, "Thank you Riku-san."

"You're welcome, Sesshomaru-sama."

The next hour was spent with Sesshomaru calming his mind. All the preparation he had been contemplating was gone, blackness taking over his self as he began to meditate. He could do this. He _had_ to do this.

Riku-san said over head, "Prepare for landing."

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and when he began to step off the plane and onto American soil, he became shocked. This was a new development that was bound to set him back. "Goshinki," he muttered as he put a hand through his hair.

"Ah, Sesshomaru! I heard you were coming and I thought I would surprise you." The purple demon said as he walked up and bowed to the dog demon.

_Well you did just that, _Sesshomaru thought with a slight quirk of the eyebrow before he bowed to Goshinki. "This is a pleasant surprise. What may I ask is it for?"

"As the Japanese Ambassador, I thought I would come and see one of the biggest names in Japanese Politics right now and my old friend. Is that bad?"

"No." Sesshomaru said as he took a quick glance behind Goshinki. "It's not bad at all." _In fact, I could use this to my advantage._

…

_I know it's shorter than my other chapters, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Review!_

_Trembling Rose _


End file.
